We All
by Pastel Ink
Summary: The first and last days of school. They're different for everyone. [Twilight Town: No Pairings] [Riku x Sora x Kairi]
1. Chapter 1

**.We All**

**

* * *

**

**First Day of School**

Standing in front of the building, watching other students filter in, the three teens exchange glances. "It's the start of a new school year." Olette says. She takes in a very long, deep breath, and lets it out slowly. "I'm nervous..."

Pence laughs, and says "Don't be," patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

But Hayner dead-pans: "The girls uniform has a really short skirt, you should be nervous."

Both his friends whirl around to look at him.

**First Day of School**

"Again." Fuu says, blankly staring at the school infront of her. It's probably lunch time by now, as a few students begin to step outside, sitting on the steps and in the grass. Fuu tilts her head to look up at Seifer, who just shrugs.

"Maybe we should start trying to get to school on time this year, y'know?" Rai suggests. He hands Fuu and Seifer their school bags he'd been carrying, and shrugs his own backpack uncomfortably.

"Whatever. It's lunch time, now," Seifer says.

**First Day of School**

It's very nostalgic to enter the school after so long. Sora recalls visiting it when he was still in middle school - before the adventure. Riku remembers forcing himself through boring classwork, wishing class would get out so he could pick his friends up from the middle school. Kairi remembers sitting in her classes, idly wondering when her friends would return.

The boys stare in awe at the hallways and doorways and classrooms and the distinct smell of a school. Kairi forces them to hold hands all the way to their classrooms. They don't really mind.

When they reach Sora's class, he scratches his cheek nervously. Kairi reaches forward and straightens his tie, while Riku spends a moment fussing over his hair.

"Don't be so motherly," The brunette whines. Kairi laughs and kisses his right cheek while Riku kisses his left cheek. Then gropes him. For good measure, Kairi gropes him too. Then they both run to their classroom, wincing as Sora shouts his revenge after them.

* * *

Pastel Ink


	2. Chapter 2

**.We All**

* * *

**Last Day of School**

Pence takes a commemorative photo of the three of them, still in uniform, in front of the school. The end of their sophomore year. The beginning of a nice, long Summervacation.

"We can stay up late again!" Hayner says, grinning. "And have struggle tournaments, and have ice cream before noon!"

"And movie night on Wednesdays instead of Fridays!" Olette adds, excitedly.

Idly, Pence wonders if that last one is really better one way or the other.

**Last Day of School**

Lying on Rai's bed on his stomach, flipping through one of his comic books, Seifer blinks, a sudden realization dawning on him. He looks over to the other two in the room. Fuu is sitting on the writing desk, her feet resting on the chair, and Rai is on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"Wasn't today the last day of school?" He asks. Fuu just shrugs and returns to her laptop.

"Maybe we shoulda gone today, y'know?" Rai says helpfully. Seifer blinks again, then turns back to the comic book.

"Too late, now." He says, and that is that.

**Last Day of School**

"Sora, let me see you report card." Kairi demands politely. Riku wonders how she can do that, but does his best not to look frightened. Instead, he tries to look threatening, and watches Sora. The brunette shakes his head quickly.

"I dun' wanna." Sora says.

Less than five minutes later, Sora finds himself sprawled out on the floor, Kairi sitting on his back, and Riku bending down to look over her shoulder at the report card.

Kairi turns to look down at Sora. Then to the report card. Then to Sora.

"You got better grades than me." She says slowly. The brunette pouts.

"Thought you'd be upset." He explains. She smiles, and shakes her head, and Riku reaches down to ruffle Sora's hair. The brunette frowns and demands they "Stop acting like parents."

"Pout more," Riku instructs.

"And stamp your foot." Kairi adds.

"I hate you guys." Sora says.

* * *

Pastel Ink


End file.
